An Artist Who's Lost Her Touch
by GinnyGirl998
Summary: Starkid RPF AU. Art student Meredith Stepien lives in the busy city of Chicago with her best friends Lauren and Jaime. However when an art block comes right before a project is due will she be able to finish it? Especially since a one, Brian Holden can't seem to leave her alone to get it done. Eventual Breredith, also Minor Laurwalk and Jomie
1. Chapter 1

Meredith clutched on to Spike in her arms staring up at the smoke rising from the top of the build desperately hoping that it would end soon. How in the hell had things gotten so bad in the last three weeks?

* * *

Three weeks ago seemed like a life time. Meredith sat on the ground in her room in the apartment she shared with Lauren. and Jaime, staring at the blank canvas in front of her. Drawing a blank at what to draw, she lifted her pencil again on to the canvas and tried to get it to move, but it just wouldn't she was out of ideas.

Meredith unscrewed the royal blue acrylic tube of paint from next to her and put a drop on to her pallet then froze again. Wrong color. She opened all of her other tubes and stared hoping something would come to her, but there was nothing. She had art block. How was she supposed to finish her project in time now?

"Ugh," she sighed then flung back on to the ground and threw her hands on her face. Nothing was worse than art block. She lay there a few trying to think of something to do when she felt a light pressure step on her stomach. She looked up and found Spike crawling on top of her stomach.

Meredith sat up and smiled and took the feline in her arms despite his screams of annoyance. She cuddled Jaime's cat still desperately trying to think of something. Suddenly remembering that Spike needed to be feed she got up off her floor and went to fetch him some food.

It was quiet around the house with Jaime and Lauren both being at class. But not the Meredith minded, it was nice to have quiet time for her. Before fixing up Spike his bowl of car food she pressed the on button on her coffee machine, it wasn't the morning anymore, but she just had a sudden hankering for the drink.

Meredith set Spike's bowl on the floor and got her cup of caffeine then headed over and sat out by the window. Living in New York was crazy sometimes she thought as she looked over down in to the city. They didn't have the greatest view from their apartment, but at least it was close to the school Jaime, Lauren, and her went to.

Looking down she heard the sound of the familiar sirens. Living close to the fire station probably wasn't the greatest thing, which being woken up at random times during the night. But in the day time it could somewhat be enjoyable watching the scuttle as the firemen left. Come to think of it, she didn't have a bad view of their behinds as well. So that could be considered a perk.

She glanced at the clock on the wall when it was that her two best friends entered in to the room smiling. "Hey Meredith," Jaime greeted her, "Did you start that project of yours?"

"Uh, not exactly," Meredith said then shrugged "but it's coming along, I'm sure I'll start it sometime..." She grinned then drained the rest of her coffee. "Anyways, how was your guys classes?" She asked as her two best friends sat down at the table with her.

Lauren started first explaining how her dance class was fine despite someone had accidentally fallen off of the stage, and Jaime mentioned that in her acting class they did improv that day.

"Hey, Meredith by the way, what are you doing this Friday?" Jaime asked.

Meredith thought for a moment, "Nothing yet, why?"

"Well, there's this guy named Brian and-"

"Jaime," Meredith interrupted, "is this another blind date thing? I still don't think I'm ready to start dating again..." Meredith said as a sigh escaped her lips.

"Mere, it's been 4 months! You need to get over Darren! One date won't hurt a thing!" Lauren quickly tried to reason with her.

"Yeah, besides he's really nice and funny, I'm sure you guys would hit it off just fine," Jaime added.

"Ugh, fine, I'll think about it."

"That a girl!" Lauren said. Meredith just rolled her eyes.

**A/N: Oops I started another story. At least I know how I want this one to end and stuff, but hooray for AUs!**


	2. Chapter 2

The cold linoleum shocked her feet and truly seemed to wake Meredith up the next morning. Turning on the light to the bathroom also made her eyes open up. The bright light flooded in and Meredith caught the glance of her reflection, and the automatic cringe came. Bed hair was the worst.

Still half asleep, though admittedly more awake than before, she stepped in to the shower. Ice water poured down on her and Meredith's eye's shot open as she yelped and quickly turned the warm water on. Jaime had once again forgotten to change the water temperature from her nightly shower.

About 45 minutes later after many frustrated attempts to get a hair style she liked, she was finally out of the bathroom. Realizing the time, she quickly made herself a piece of toast, left a note to Lauren and Jaime explaining that she wouldn't be home, and left. She glanced out at the dark sky and shook her head it was too early for this. How she had gotten the earliest classes and her two roommates got the later ones, she would never know. All she knew was she didn't like it.

Her classes were slow that day, like always, she spent the majority of them doodling in her notebook. Doodling and sketching out ideas for her project she still had yet to.

Doodling was probably her favorite pastime activity. Just the general feel of lead on paper, dancing around the lines in a way she conducted could form things. Simple motions, simple shapes, simple ideas, all create one complex thing. That was her favorite thing about art, she didn't care what anyone thought. Everyone had their own styles and hers was unique to her.

She clicked the top of her mechanical pencil and set it on the paper again, gracefully moving it along. She Wasn't exactly aware when she realized she was drawing Frodo from Lord of the Rings, it had just sort of happened.

The day went on and Meredith kept getting bored. But she was thankful when the day finally ended. Waiting for the subway wasn't too bad, it was riding it that she disliked most. Especially at this time of day it seemed to be the most crowded. However it was still the cheapest and most efficient way, and god knows she needs to save her money.

She squeezed in to the train then and grabbed ahold of a rail on top as the train set off. One of the most important lessons she learned that day was not to check your phone just before the mechanical beast stops. You end up ramming in to the person in front of you. Which is exactly what she did.

"Oh god, I am so sorry," she said bending down to pick up the book the stranger had dropped. "Harry Potter, great book," she smiled then looked up.

Looking up she made direct eye contact with him. She stared in to his friendly grey eyes and smiled, he was very attractive, she noticed as she quickly ran over the rest of his features as well. "Sorry again, probably ruined an exciting part of the book" she muttered and handing off the book, trying not to looks at him anymore.

Goosebumps covered her arm as their fingers touch. There seemed just to be something there. Something she brushed away and ignored. "It's fine," he said and smiled at her. "I mean, I already know what's going to happen. Read the books like three times already." He informed her.

"Really? I've read them about three times as well," she said sheepishly.

"Cool, I'm Brian by the way," he said and extended his arm and making eye contact again.

"Meredith," she said introducing herself and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said leaning in slightly and kept looking at her as he carried on conversation. "So where are you going?" Brian had asked after a few minutes, "Maybe if you're not in a hurry we could go get a coffee together?" Brian had said with a small smirk.

Meredith was slightly taken aback, did that just happen? "Uh, sorry what?" She repeated maybe she had misheard. A total stranger could not of just asked her to coffee. That never happens.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee," he repeated louder.

Before she could answer her mind went back to before. Hearing the yells and screams of her parents fighting, to the divorce papers across the table, and to more recently seeing her boyfriend with another girl. That's how the last one had started. Just a coffee date. After seeing her parents go though that messy divorce, she knew she was never getting married. Maybe not even date, she would hate to drive someone away like that. But that's how most of her relationships had started, just a coffee date. Besides, she hadn't even know this person for more than an hour. "Uh, no thanks," she said hoping it would leave it at that.

"Oh, okay I get, you've probably got a boyfriend somewhere out there who won't be too please to just getting a cup of coffee with an attractive stranger." He said then faked defeat.

"Actually, I don't have a boyfriend, haven't had one for four months," she spat back, instantly wishing she could take back the words. Now he knew that there was no one there for her.

"Then what's wrong with just a cup of coffee between two new friends?"

"Listen, I hardly even know you-"

"That's why I asked. To get to know you better," Brian had interjected.

"Plus, I can't, I start a new job today," Meredith continued not listening to what he said. "And this would be my stop," she said as the subway had stopped again.

"What a coincidence, so am I," Brian replied with a smug look stepping off on to the platform ahead of her.

She rolled her eyes then followed him out, upon reaching the busy streets of New York, he was gone. Hopefully he wouldn't be back in her life again. Something about him, just didn't rub the right way with her. And the part she did like, well she tried to ignore for the most part.

Meredith focused on the task ahead and set off to the near by restaurant for her first day. Working as a hostess was easy enough, she'd done it many times before so this was not different. It took her about an hour for her to get the swing of things and an hour for him to show up.

Those same eyes met hers once more as soon as he entered the door. "You've got to be kidding me," she grumbled as he approached her.

"No way! Meredith, who would've guessed your new job is the same place I work too!" Brian spoke enthusiastically, Meredith guessed just to annoy her.

"Hello again to you to!" She said then put on a fake smile. "Wait, you work here?" She asked disbelieving. It would've been bad enough that he would come to eat here while she happened to be there. But working there seemed much worse.

Brian nodded, "Mmmhmm, I'm a chef." He said simply. "Maybe after you get off then, you could come have inner with me?" He suggested with a grin.

"Look, Brian, you sure seem to be a nice guy, but I am not going to have dinner with you, okay?" She said with a forced friendliness tone.

"Geeez, okay then, your loss," she shrugged then sauntered off back to the kitchen.

Meredith shook her head and rubbed her temples, she needed this job. But it was going to be hard working there with him around. Meredith had a sneaky suspicion that he wasn't going to take no for an answer either.

**A/N: okay I'm having mixed feelings about this story and I really want it to be good. So reviews are always helpful. Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith arrived home later that evening and quickly fell on to the couch, exhausted. She forgot how hard it was to actually work and be in a job. However the tips and future paycheck a she would receive would be worth it. Even if Brian worked all the nights she did.

After about 5 minutes of actual rest she got up from her cozy spot on the couch and checked the front of the fridge. The apartment was just too quiet since she entered, she figured Lauren and Jaime must've both been out. Meredith scoured the messy front and finally found a new sticky note cluttered among many, explaining that they had in fact went out on a double date with Joey and Joe.

Meredith's eyes stumbled upon a new one as well from Lauren. 'Start on your painting!' Was quickly scrawled out in her neat writing. Meredith smiled, leave it do Lauren to act like the mom in these situations, always making sure that her work was done. Meredith shook her head and smiled opening the fridge door and began researching for something to eat.

One finished frozen pizza later and Meredith once again found herself in front of a blank canvas. Meredith grabbed a pencil from on the ground nearby and just started lighting sketching on to the canvas. Her soft hands gazed the rough texture while moving it across the board. She leaned over more, and kept constantly pushing a strand of curly brown hair out of her face. She wasn't exactly how long it was until she had something finished.

Something that sure wouldn't be able to fit her requirement for the project, but at least it was something. For her project, her professed had assigned everybody an emotion. Some people had gotten easy ones. Well easy in her opinion, such as despair or excitement, but she was stuck with love. Love for her was terrible, for someone who hadn't always trusted the word or the feeling, she could hardly begin to think what could happen.

She glanced down at her sketch of the woman curled in ball in the corner and tossed the whole canvas aside. She hated this. She hated not being able to draw. Maybe she'd get over it tomorrow she mused slowly getting up off the floor and heading to the bathroom. Maybe tomorrow she'd get past this damn block.

* * *

Brian Holden arrived late home to his apartment that night and found fellow roommates, Joe Walker and Joey Richter up and having a beer.

"Hey man," Joey smiled at Brian as he approached them and handed him a bottle, how come you're home so late?"

"Work," Brian responded with a tired shrug opening his beer bottle. "What about you guys why are you up so late?"

"Oh we just got back from a date," Joe had quickly explained to Brian.

"Got it." Brian has said with a nod. He didn't really pay close attention to when Joe and Joey went back to their conversation from before, his mind was somewhere else, back at work, where she had been. There was something about her to Brian that was just so intriguing and mysterious. Not in the shy and quiet mysterious, but in the 'what are your secrets' type of way.

Meredith was like a safe. But instead of having to crack the code, he just had to be weary for the security guard that watched over everything. And Brian was determined to have that guard let him in. For him it usually wasn't hard for him to get to the treasure on the inside of people's safes. But with Meredith he could just tell she'd be more of a challenge.

"Brian?" Joey's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Are you listening?"

"Uh, yeah? Sorry, I just got a little distracted. What were we talking about again?"

"We just asked you how your day went that's all."

"Well, it was fine," Brian said and forced a smile. "You know, I'm a little tired I'm gonna head to bed then," and with one more swig of his beer he left the room and headed off to his bedroom.

He sat on his bed and rested his head in his hands. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. Her chocolate brown eyes, her bright smile, it was all becoming too much. He'd try asking her out again tomorrow. Brian Holden was determined to get passed the security guard. He was a man who got what he wanted, and he wanted Meredith.

* * *

Meredith laid in her bed that night, a couldn't help but think about the days events. About Brian.

Annoying as he was, which was very, there was still something about him. Something in his eyes. Those grey eyes. She felt something too when she had handed his book to him on the subway. That unsettling spark. She didn't want this to happen. She didn't want to open herself up to anyone else again.

She'd prefer just to keep herself away from everyone else and where she can't get hurt. She didn't want to get hurt like her mother nor hurt like she had with Darren. She'd rather just sleep. So she slept.


	4. Chapter 5

Meredith had worked every night that first week and was just thankful that this Friday she'd have off. Time to just sit at home and lounge in we pajamas was all she really wanted. Maybe she'd reread Pride & Prejudice again. Meredith stretched as she got out of bed and dragged herself to the shower.

After making herself looks from a tried and messy bear with bad bed hair, she finally looked like an actual human and went off to the kitchen, to her surprise Jaime was already up and ready and making breakfast surprisingly.

"Hey Jaime, you sure are up early," Meredith commented.

"Of course I am! It's a special day today! I just had to make my friend breakfast!" Jaime had replied cheerfully placing a stack of pancakes on a plate and sliding it I front of Meredith.

"Special day?"

"Your date tonight! And you're not skipping out!" Jaime said noticing that groan about to come out of Meredith as she sat down at the counter. "Look Meredith, it's been what, 4 months since Darren? You've gotta get back out there! I'm not telling you have to marry him! Just one date! Besides Brian's a really nice guy." Jaime said pleading with her roommate.

"Fine," Meredith said and sighed. "I'll do it," she knew if she didn't just accept Jaime would just keep pestering her until she broke finally. Meredith started in on the pancakes. "Thank you for the pancakes, by the way."

"It was my pleasure," Jaime replied with a smile.

* * *

Meredith was pushed out of the can by her friends later that night, much to her displeasure.

"Have fun!" Jaime said out the window.

"Use protection!" Lauren added behind Jaime. Meredith gave an obverse gesture, fixed her dress then watched as they drove off. She really did not want to be doing this tonight. She only hoped that her roommates would also hold up their end of the agreement by not spying on her.

Meredith entered the restaurant feeling terribly uncomfortable and told the hostess that she was meeting someone. Much to her pleasure, he was already there, and for the life of her Meredith could not remember her dates name.

She put on a smile however and thought happy thoughts as she walks towards the unknown with the waitress. She had no idea about this guy, and her anxiety was slowly spiking. Upon, arriving at their destination however, her smile quickly was whipped from her face.

"Uhm you're sure this is right?" Meredith whispered, looking at her new date who was reading the menu.

"Positive." The lady had said with a smile, with that she left.

Meredith turned around guessing she could skip out quick when he looked up. Staring up at her was none other than Brian, who had the biggest grin on his face. "Oh this is great. I was not expecting this," Brian had said laughing to himself softly.

"This is ridiculous, did you really set all of this up? " Meredith said shaking her head biting her lip. She didn't quiet understand what was with Brian and him not knowing the word no.

"You think I set this up?" Brian had asked surprised. "Hey, I was told about this on Sunday, I met you on Monday. Besides, my friends set me up on this thing. I had no idea what to expect."

Meredith rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Whatever, I can't do this anyway." Meredith said and she started to leave.

Brian had stood up quickly and grabbed her hand, "Just give me one chance," he pleaded. "I mean, it's one dinner. It's not gonna kill you, besides, I'm paying," he said with a small smirk and let go of her.

It was hard for her to resist a paid Dinner, especially at a nice place like this. Meredith sighed then sat down.

"See you're fine!" Brian said with a smile, surprisingly getting a small laugh out of his new table mate.

It wasn't actually too far away until many more laughs were coming from the two together. Surprisingly enough Meredith was having a great time. Better than he thought, and had found out loads about Brian.

Brian on the other hand, was still amazed she was sitting there. He was absolutely having the time of his life. It wasn't often he actually went out on dates, and hope Meredith was having a good time. She certainly looked that way at least.

* * *

"Does it look like they're having fun?" Lauren whispered to Jaime from behind a menu about 6 tables away from the two.

Jaime had peaked around hers to look at them, then leaned back over at Lauren. "Yes. In fact I think they're having a great time." Jamie added.

"That's wonderful," Joey had spoken up from next to her at the table. "Are you going to eat your food?" He asked grabbing and taking the menus from his girlfriend's hands and smiling at her.

"Oh yeah!" Jaime said looking down at her burger. "Sorry, it's just exciting you know?"

"No I get it," Joey said still smiling. "I mean I guess it's cool seeing Brian out on a date, I mean he tries so hard most of the time but never gets them."

"They were kind of weird in the beginning though, did you see that?" Joe pointed out from next to Lauren.

"Yeah, it was like they knew each other or something," Lauren mused.

"Well that doesn't seem to matter anymore, they're having a great time, Jaime pointed out.

"Yeah," Joey nodded in agreement. "But for now, how about we just drop it, and enjoy our meal, huh?" Joey suggested with a smile.

"That works perfectly for me," Jaime agreed then started in on her food.

* * *

Back at the table Brian just couldn't seem to get enough of Meredith's smile, her laugh, just her everything. The dinner came out soon and went and they were still talking.

Things did get quiet for a moment, that's when Brian decided to ask her the question that was burning in him. "Can I just ask you, why you didn't go out with me when I asked before?"

"That's a whole different story, that-that I don't think I'd like to get in I right now," she said politely as she could. Not on the first date was she about to go in to her relationship issues. "It's got nothing to do with you though," She reassured him. Okay, well maybe that was a lie, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "Why'd you ask me out if you knew you'd have a date tonight?" She then added quickly countering his question, and took a drink from her wine glass.

Brian wasn't sure he totally believed that, but still was intrigued nonetheless about why it was she said no still. "Because, I had no idea what I was walking in to here. If I you had said yes, then I knew I would've been going out with a beautiful girl." He said and gave her a smile.

Meredith nodded, trying not to blush, "I see," she said then bit her lip. She clicked on her phone under the table and glanced at the time. "Shit," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked immediately hoping it wasn't something he did.

"Nothing," Meredith said shaking her head. "My friends just told me they'd pick me up at 9:30 and I have about 5 minutes." She said and twisted to grab her purse, "I really am sor-" she said looking up and spotting two giggling girls, and their boyfriends. "Unbelievable." She said, shaking hear head laughing slightly.

"Okay, what's wrong this time?" Brian said leaning forward.

"I told Lauren and Jaime not to spy, and there they are." She said jerking her thumb over at the table. "What a great pair of roommates."

"I guess that goes double," Brian said looking over at the table as well.

"Wait, do you live with Joe and Joey?" She asked cocking her head to the side. She had no idea. She thought it was just the two of them.

"As of two months ago I do. They needed a bigger place, I had know them from theatre, so they moved in with me." Brian said then quickly had payed the check when it arrived.

Meredith nodded, "Well they're definitely getting their asses whipped tonight, they promised me they wouldn't be here," she said standing up.

"Woah you're not really going to do that, are you? What's so bad about it anyway?"

"Brian, calm down, I wasn't serious," she said then laughed. "But I am thinking of scaring them a little." She sad and winked at him.

Meredith prowled towards the table where he friends sat and crouched down besides the two girls. "Is the target enjoying herself?" She whispered to Which both of the girls responded yes, taking only a brief moment from their desperate conversations to answer. After a second they both realized then turned and looked over at Meredith in horror. "Hi there," she said with a smile. "You guys aren't very good spies." She commented before standing up.

Before her roommates could give an explanation she walked over to Brian and grabbed his hand, "I don't think I'll be needing a ride home," She said with a mischievous smile before walking off and pulling Brian along with her. Only glancing back to give a wink and catching the sight of them with their mouths open.

Brian honestly was surprised at the whole thing but just went along with it the whole thing and waved goodbye to his friends who obviously were as stunned as their girlfriends.

Brian followed as Meredith dragged him outside and on to the breezy and busy streets of Chicago in the evening who the released his hand right away. "Sorry about that," She breathed out. "Uhm, I guess I'm kind of dumping this on you now, and probably should've run this by, but do you think you could give me a ride home?" She asked going back to awkwardness and scratched the back of her neck.

"Oh uh yeah sure," Brian said delayed and nodded slightly. He wasn't sure why but already he was missing her holding his hand. "Can I ask what that was all about?" He said still confused about everything.

"Just dumb playing around," and bushed the question out of the way. "Really I'm sure they expected me to hate tonight, and then they'll get home be all cocky and then that's when the truth will come out," she said and shrugged.

Brian nodded then froze, was she saying she didn't actually have a good time? He didn't bother to ask her, Brian devices it would be better to push it away. "Alright, I see," he said as he started walking with her to where he had parked that night.

The drive to Meredith's was just and enjoyable as the dinner. There was something about her, when she wasn't actually ignoring her, they were laughing and having a good time. Something Brian hadn't had in awhile.

It wasn't long until thy had arrived back at her apartment, "Thank you so much," Meredith said as Brian opened the door for her. "Really I had a great time," She said and smiled at Brian.

Brian relaxed a bit, knowing she had had good time. The apace between them seemed to get smaller. Brian leaned in about to go for the kiss when suddenly she had pulled away, "Well I had a great time," Meredith said and looked down and away from him. "I'll see you late then," She said and scooted away from him and headed back towards the entrance to her building. "Bye, Brian," she said giving him a wave before disappearing.

Brian smiled then waved back ," Yeah see you later!" She soon as she disappeared from sight however her kicked his tire and rubbed the back of his neck. He had really messed that one up.

* * *

Around an hour later Meredith headed the door open as her two best friends shuffled in whispering. Meredith who was seated on the couch, reason her book, looked up just as the girls had laid eyes on her. "Welcome home," she said looking up at her friends with a huge smile.

"Hi, Mere-" Lauren had started. She knew what was coming, anytime Meredith was mad it started out pleasant then quickly had turned ugly.

"You guys promised me you would spy!" Meredith quickly shouted as she stood up before Lauren could say another word.

"We weren't spying-!" Jaime tried butting in.

"Weren't spying? I asked you if the target was enjoying herself to which you both replied yes! When ever I'm out with the either of you, spying on the other you guys always insist on talking like that!" Meredith pointed out to which the girls seemed to have no sudden response.

"We just wanted to make sure you were having a good time!"

"I was having a good time," Meredith said sincerely, "You guys don't need to be there for me." She fumed. "I can take care of myself."

"I'm sorry we just thought after Darren-"

"Please, just enough with Darren. It happened, and it's over. Can we just stop talking about him."

"You're the one that keeps moping over him and bringing him up as an excuse!" Jaime had continued.

"Okay, girls let's just calm down," Lauren quickly interjected. "Yes it was wrong what Jaime and I did, after we promised we would."

"Everyone had promised," Meredith reminded Lauren. "After the incident with Joe and You."

"Oh yeah, well still, it wasn't all bad though, I mean we're still together." Lauren pointed out. "That not even what this is about, Meredith, we were just looking out for you." Lauren said.

"Looking out for me? You're the ones who set me up with Brian!" She said laughing softy.

"We know, but still, We didn't want you to leave, Plus we know Brian can come off a little strong sometimes," Lauren added.

"Yeah I know," Meredith mumbled and rolled her eyes with a slight smile.

Jaime raised her eyebrows, "I feel like there's something you're not telling us, Meredith. About you and Brian."

With that Lauren sprang in to the conversation as well, "Yeah! You nearly walked out on him in the beginning!"

"Oh that," Meredith said and rubbed the back of her neck. "I work with Brian you see. He'd just asked me out before and I said no."

"Meredith! Why didn't you say yes? You need to get back out there!"

"Unless you forgot I was on a date this evening I have been getting back out there!" Meredith counter stuck. "Besides I didn't say I was ready to start dating again."

"Did you enjoy the date anyways? You're not gonna have to quit your job are you?" Jaime quickly asked.

"Of course she did, did you see the look on their faces when they left, I only hoped they cleaned up after," Lauren said before Meredith could interject.

"Oh my god, I did not have sex with him on the first date! I didn't even let him kiss me!" Meredith defended herself.

"You didn't let him kiss you?" Jaime and Lauren said almost in unison.

"Meredith! He probably thinks you don't like him now. You do like him don't you?" Jaime questioned

Meredith bit her lip, "Well yeah, kinda. I mean I guess so. I don't know" she said with a shrug, there was no way she was about to admit it even to herself if she did like him.

"You don't know? How do you not know?"

"I-I'm not sure! I just don't!" Meredith said nearly stomping her foot. She knew that this would just continue back ad forth all night. Something she wasn't ready for nor wanted. She just wanted to sleep. In the morning the whole thing would blowover. "I'm just going to go to bed," she said and left before either of them could interject.

Meredith grabbed Spike from atop her bed then set the cat outside of her room. She wasn't in a cuddling mood either. Just a sleeping one.

**A/N: read my others authors note in the chapter I your confused and I have terrible continually if you noticed, I am going to make it 4 months since Darren. I keep changing it everytime ah forgive me. And I've been on my phone for like past week and it'll continue so it'll be awhile until I can change the Denise over to Lauren and such. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
